Yugi's Big Change
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi joins Dartz...but, why? What caused this? Read to find out.


**CHAPTER 1  
"The Truth Be Told"  
**

**Kaiba finally finished KaibaLand. Then Seto called Yugi and challenged him to a duel.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Yugi and the gang arrive at KaibaCorb. Then Yugi suddenly blushed.**

**"Excuse me." Yugi said and rushed off.**

**Yugi ran into the bathroom. Then suddenly there was a bright flash and a figure appeared and Yami was rendered unconscious.**

**"Who are you!" Yugi demanded.  
**

**"My name is Dartz." He said.**

**"What do you want!" Yugi demanded.**

**"I just wish to help you." Dartz said.**

**"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Ever since the Pharaoh's final duel with Marick, you have not been yourself. And your so called friends haven't seemed to have noticed." Dartz said.**

**Yugi frowned.**

**"What's wrong with me?" Yugi asked.**

**"You are not meant to be the same person you were before the Pharaoh's duel against Marick." Dartz said.**

**"How can you help me?" Yugi asked.**

**"Simple." Dartz said.**

**Then Dartz raised his hand and the symbol of The Seal Of Oricouis appeared on Yugi's forehead. A few minutes later it disappeared. Then Dartz and Yugi disappeared in a **

**puff of smoke.**

**5 MONTHS LATER**

**Joey and the gang had been searching for Yugi for the last 5 months. Joey decided to ask Kaiba if he could use the Duel Disk Tracking system to find Yugi. When Joey and the gang ran into Kaiba's office he was watching a video.**

**"I hate to say it. But, I'm glad your here." Seto said.**

**Joey blinked in confusion.**

**"I just got a video from Yugi. Those guys that are trying to destroy the world have him." Seto said.**

**Then suddenly a hooded figure appeared in a puff of smoke with one of the bad guys duel disks, wareing all black leather jumpsuit, and a black cloak and wareing a piece of the Oricouis stone around his neck.**

**"Joey Wheeler, if you duel me I will tell you where Yugi Motou is." The dark figure said.**

**"Fine." Joey said in anger.**

**"LET'S DUEL!" They shouted in unison.**

**Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**"I play my King's Knight, and since he is on the field I can summon my Queen's Knight and since both are on the field I can summon my Jack's Knight. I play one card facedown and play The Seal Of Oricouis." The dark figure said.**

**"I summon Hermos and attack your Jack's Knight." Joey said destroying Jack's Knight.**

**'Who are you!' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'It is me, Pharaoh. 5 months ago I was Yugi.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'What!' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'You heard me Pharaoh.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**"Wheeler, he has the Millennium Puzzle!" Seto exclaimed.**

**Joey's eyes widen in shock.**

**"Yug?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**The dark figure chuckled evilly and removed the hood, revealing his face; his amethyst eyes were filled with anger, hate, evil and were laced with a deep crimson color.**

**"That is right Joey." Yugi said coldly. **

**"Now I sacrifice my King's and Queen's Knights to summon Dark Magician and I play Book Of Secret Arts. Dark Magician gains 500 attack points because of The Seal Of Oricouis, and gains an additional 300 attack points because of Book Of Secret Arts, so now he is up to 3,300 attack points. Dark Magician destroy Hermos." He said.**

**'You said your name was Yugi. So what is it now?' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Atemi.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Atemi and Joey's duel ended in a draw. Then Atemi disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**'I can't believe you attacked Joey Wheeler. He's your best friend.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Friend, I do not have any friends, and I do not need them either, all that matters to me is power.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'I can't believe you turned your back on your friends and mankind.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Well, I did.' Yugi thought to Atemu.**

**'The Yugi I know would never have betrayed his friends.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'How many times do I have to say it. The Yugi you knew no longer exists.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'I can't except it, Yugi.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'DO NOT CALL ME THAT! THAT WAS THE WEAKLING NOT ME!' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'What the hell happened to you!' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'I gave Dartz my soul and agreed to join them.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'No.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**"Boss, I know a place we can get some rare cards and we can probably get them free." Atemi said.**

**"Where?" Dartz asked.**

**"It is called the Kame Game Shop, it is my grandfather's store." Atemi said.**

**"Good, take Mai and Valon and go." Dartz said.**

**"Yes, sir." Atemi said.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Atemi walked into the Kame Game Shop. Gramps looked relieved to see what he thought was Yugi.**

**"Where have you been!" Gramps demanded.**

**"Egypt, I was studying." Atemi said.**

**Atemi walked over to the display case and studied what was in it, and smirked evilly unnoticed by Gramps.**

**"Mai, Valon, get in here!" Atemi exclaimed.**

**"What is it, boss?" Valon asked.**

**Then Atemi shadow summoned Mahali the Dark Magician.**

**"Give us the key to the display case, Gramps." Atemi said coldly.**

**"Yugi?" Gramps asked in disbelieve.**

**"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! THAT WEAKLING NO LONGER EXSITS!" Atemi shouted in anger.**

**"What do you mean!" Gramps demanded.**

**"Our boss Dartz took Yugi's soul from him, and now he's the second in command and he hates being called Yugi. All of us call him, Atemi." Valon explained.**

**"Now give us the key old man or does my Dark Magician have to hurt you?" Atemi asked coldly.**

**"Here." Gramps said handing the key to the display case to Atemi.**

**"These will go great in my deck." Atemi said taking 10 cards from the display case and putting them in his deck.**

**"These will go great with my Harpies." Mai said taking 10 cards from the display case and putting them in her deck.**

**"These will go great in my deck." Valon said taking 10 cards from the display case and putting him in his deck.**

**Atemi summoned Mahali back to his cards.**

**"Later." Atemi said coldly. **

**Then the group disappeared in a puff of smoke and the key to the display case fell to the ground.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**'I can't believe you stole from you own grandfather, that's just low.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'You can not guilt trip me, you have to have a soul to feel guilty, and as you know. I have none.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'I wish I woke up sooner.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'I know.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**"Atemi?" Dartz asked.**

**"Yeah, boss." Atemi said.**

**"You and this Joey Wheeler seem to be pretty evenly matched." Dartz said.**

**"Wheeler deliberately made our duel end in a draw." Atemi said.**

**"Why?" Dartz asked in confusion.**

**"He did not want to lose Yugi." Atemi said.**

**"Why is that?" Dartz asked.**

**"He was Yugi's best friend." Yugi said.**

**"I see." Dartz said.**

**"Of course by now I am sure my grandfather has told them about the fact that I have no soul." Atemi said.**

**"So what?" Mai asked walking in the room.**

**"Next time Joey will duel me all out." Atemi said.**

**'Just except it Pharaoh.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Looks like I have no chose.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'That is right.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Atemi?' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'What?' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Why did you let Dartz take your soul again?' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'I was not meant to be the same person I was before your final duel with Marick.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'So that's why you weren't yourself for the last year?' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'That is right, Pharaoh.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'I just wish I woke up sooner.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Well you did not so just deal with it.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'I'll try.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**MEANWHILE AT THE KAME GAME SHOP**

**Gramps picked up the key and then Joey and the gang ran in.**

**"Gramps!" Joey exclaimed.**

**"Joseph?" Gramps asked still upset about what just happened.**

**"What's wrong, Gramps?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Yugi was just here." Gramps said.**

**"What!" Joey demanded.**

**"Yugi was here!" Téa demanded.**

**"Some guy named Valon said that Yugi hates being called Yugi and everyone that works for someone named Dartz calls him Atemi." Gramps said.**

**"He stole 30 cards from the display case." He said.**

**"Oh man." Seto said in disbelieve.**

**"Kaiba?" Gramps asked in confusion.**

**"Did dis Valon guy mention why Yug is workin' for dem?" Joey asked.**

**"He said Dartz took Yugi's soul from him." Gramps said sadly.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**"Or High Priest Seto." Atemi said.**

**"Who?" Dartz asked in confusion.**

**"Kaiba's past life. Perhaps if I can awaken High Priest Seto's memories within Seto Kaiba, we can trick him into joining us." Atemi said.**

**"How would you do this?" Dartz asked.**

**"I can use the power of the Millennium Rod to do it." Atemi said.**

**"Where is it?" Dartz asked.**

**"With my parent." Atemi said.**

**"Where are they?" Dartz asked.**

**"Egypt." Atemi said.**

**"Then go." Dartz said.**

**'Are you sure it's wise to bring our cousin back, he did betray us.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'I know, and yes, it is.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'How so?' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Simple, if I reawaken the memories of High Priest Seto and leave the memories of Seto Kaiba intact, then kidnap Mokuba. Then we tell him we will only return Mokuba if we have a trade.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'That'll so work on Kaiba.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Exactly.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**Then Atemi disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared in another puff of smoke behind some ruins.**

_**"Did you find anything, Virgil?" Destiny asked.**_

_**"No, you?" Virgil asked.**_

_**"No." Destiny said.**_

**Then Atemi walked into the open.**

**"Hello, father." Atemi said.**

**'Atemi, he'll get suspicious.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'I know.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

_**"Yugi?" Virgil asked in confusion.**_

**"Yes, father." Atemi said.**

_**"Not that I'm not glad to see you, son. But, what are you doing here?" Virgil asked.**_

**"I needed the Millennium Rod." Atemi said.**

_**"Destiny, stay here and keep working. I'll take Yugi back to the hotel room and give him the Millennium Rod." Virgil said.**_

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Atemi and Virgil got in Virgil's car and drove towards the hotel.**

_**"Yugi, I find it hard to believe you came all this way for the Millennium Rod. What's going on?" Virgil asked with concern.**_

**"My name is not Yugi anymore." Atemi said.**

_**"Then what is it?" Virgil asked in confusion.**_

**"It is Atemi." He said.**

_**"I didn't know you changed your name." Virgil said.**_

**"I know." Atemi said. **

**Then Virgil pulled up to the hotel and got out of his car, followed by Atemi. Then they walked into Virgil and Destiny's hotel room.**

_**"Here." Virgil said. **_

**Then Virgil turned and handed the Millennium Rod to Atemi. Then Atemi chuckled evilly.**

**"Now phase 1 of my plan is complete, now for phase 2." Atemi mumbled.**

_**"Atemi? What plan?" Virgil asked with concern.**_

**"You will find out in time. But, then why do you not simply ask your father what is going on?" Atemi asked coldly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**'Atemi, are you sure about this?' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Yes, I am.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**Then Atemi appeared at the Kaiba Residence right in front of Mokuba in a puff of smoke.**

**"Hey, Yugi everyone's looking for you. They're all worried sick." Mokuba said.**

**Atemi smirked evilly at Mokuba. Mokuba blinked in confusion. Atemi raised the Millennium Rod above his head lowered it and pointed it at Mokuba then the Millennium Rod emitted a bright flash and Mokuba's eyes turned gray.**

**"Tamer, come with me." Atemi said.**

**"Yes, sire." Tamer said.**

**Then Atemi and Tamer disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in Seto's office at KaibaCorb. Seto, and Joey were talking about how best to help Yugi. Seto gasped at the sight of Tamer who he assumed was still his little brother Mokuba. Joey's eyes widen in shock.**

**"Mokuba!" Seto gasped.**

**Seto ran towards Tamer who raised his hand and blasted Seto back 10 feet.**

**"That is enough, cousin." Atemi commanded.**

**"But, sire." Tamer said.**

**"Leave me. Meet me back at the Palace." Atemi ordered.**

**"Yes, sire." Tamer said bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**"ATEMI!" Seto shouted in anger glaring at Atemi.**

**Atemi pulled out the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Seto then the Millennium Rod gave off a bright flash and Seto closed his eyes, a few seconds later the Millennium Rod flew out of Atemi's hand and flew to Seto Kaiba who caught it and glared at Atemi.**

**"This is mine, cousin." Seto said.**

**Atemi smirked evilly at Seto.**

**"If you ever wanted Tamer back you will meet me at the Garden Palace." Atemi said coldly. **

**Then Atemi disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then reappeared at the Garden Palace. Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**'Now we wait.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Yes, we do.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**MEANWHILE WITH SETO**

**"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Seto shouted in anger punching a nearby wall.**

**"Uh, Kaiba?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"What is it, Wheeler?" Seto asked.**

**"Whose Tamer?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Apparently my cousin has revert Mokuba to one of his incarnations, Tamer was a loyal sorcerer he even stood by Yami, against his own older brother, Tamer was my little brother in Egypt." Seto said.**

**"Since when do you know so much about your Egyptian past and for that matter since when did you believe in reincarnation!" Duke demanded.**

**"Atemi, did it and he wants me to meet him at the Garden Palace." Seto said.**

**Then the Millennium Rod flashed and Seto disappeared from his office and reappeared in the throne room and glared at Atemi.**

**'He's here.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Good, just as scheduled.' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Yes, he is.' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**"What have you done to my little brother!" Seto demanded.**

**"TAMER!" Atemi shouted and Tamer appeared next to him.**

**'Are you ready to make this into a double duel?' Yami thought to Atemi.**

**'Since when did you decide to help me!' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**Atemi looked at Yami and noticed the deep crimson in Yami's normally amethyst eyes. Atemi smirked evilly.**

**'So, are you still going to go by Yami?' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**Yami shook his head.**

**'What should I call you then?' Atemi thought to Yami.**

**'Atemu.' He thought to Atemi.**

**'OK, Atemu.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**Atemi frowned.**

**'There is a small problem with the whole double dueling thing.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'What is it?' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'He doesn't have a partner.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Bring Joey Wheeler here.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Good, idea.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**Then there was a bright flash next to Seto and Joey appeared blinking in confusion.**

**"What are you up to Atemi!" Seto demanded.**

**"Atemu wanted in on the action and I could not deny him." Atemi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Atemu appeared in physical form.**

**"Yami?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Atemu, come over here." Atemi said and Atemu walked over to Atemi.**

**"What is it?" Atemu asked.**

**"Here." Atemi said handing Yami a deck.**

**"Oh and here." He said.**

**Then Atemi put a pendant of a piece of the Oricouis stone around Atemu's neck, then Atemi handed one of The Seal Of Oricouis cards to Atemu.**

**"I will not let you down, Atemi." Atemu said. **

**"I know, Atemu." Atemi said.**

**"Which one do you want?" Atemu asked.**

**"I will take Seto." Atemi said.**

**"Then I will take Joey." Atemu said.**

**Then Atemu turned and walked towards Joey and stopped so he was 5 feet away from him. Atemi walked towards Seto and stopped right next to Atemu.**

**"This is going to be tag team dueling." Atemu said.**

**"Why should I!" Seto demanded.**

**"Mokuba will pay the price if you do not." Atemi said.**

**"We will Ro-Sham-Bo to decide what order we go in." Atemu said.**

**"Ro-Sham-Bo!" They exclaimed in unison.**

**Joey, Atemu, and Atemi picked paper, Seto picked rock. **

**"Seto you go last." Atemu said.**

**"Ro-Sham-Bo!" They exclaimed in unison.**

**Joey picked paper, Atemu and Atemi picked scissors.**

**"You go third Joey." Atemi said.**

**"Ro-Sham-Bo!" They exclaimed in unison.**

**Atemu picked scissors and Atemi picked rock.**

**"I am second and first is Atemi." Atemu said.**

**"We will started at 4,000 lifepoints." Atemi said.**

**'Usually I tend to use more proper English but to start the duel I will not, you?' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'No.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**"Let's duel!" They exclaimed in unison.**

**Then a strange and bright light filled the room, then it faded and the room was filled with a strange fog and Tamer froze.**

**"What's wit dis fog?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"It is not fog, Wheeler." Atemi said coldly.**

**"Welcome back to the shadows." Atemu said.**

**"Wheeler, they've used the power of the two Millennium Puzzles to take us to the Shadow Realm." Seto hissed angrily. **

**"I go first." Atemi said coldly.**

**Then Atemi drew his hand from his deck.**

**'Damn it.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'What is it?' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'I have only one monster I could possibly summon. I have Kuribo and multiply.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Then play them and I'll play a trap card.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**"I summon Kuribo in defense mode and activate my multiply. And I end my turn." Atemi said.**

**"My turn." Atemu said.**

**Then Atemu drew his hand from his deck.**

**"I summon King's Knight, which means I can summon my Queen's Knight, and since both are on the field I can summon my Jack's Knight all in attack mode, and I play this card facedown. Now I end my turn." Atemu said.**

**Then Joey drew his hand from his deck.**

**"I summon Hermos in attack mode and activate my Dragon Treasure, and I play 2 cards facedown. And end my turn." Joey said.**

**'Knowing Joey those facedown cards are probably Graceful Dice and Skull Dice.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'I agree.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**Seto drew his hand from his deck.**

**"I summon Cretious, and I play this card facedown and end my turn." Seto said.**

**Atemi drew from his deck.**

**'May I?' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Go ahead, use Jack's Knight.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Thanks.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**"I play Soul Exchange, and I sacrifice Atemu's Jack's Knight, Seto's Cretious and one of my Kuribos to summon Obelisk The Tormentor and end my turn." Atemi said.**

**'I put Slither The Sky Dragon in your deck, Atemu.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Good.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**Then Atemu drew from his deck and Atemu smirked.**

**"2 play Pot Of Greeds." Atemu said and drew 4 cards.**

**"I play Soul Exchange, I sacrifice my King's and Queen's Knights, and Joey's Hermos to summon Slither The Sky Dragon and end my turn!" Atemu exclaimed.**

**'Do you have the seal in your hand?' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Yes, you?' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Yes.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Then let us do this.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Right.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**Joey drew from his deck.**

**"I summon Rocket Warrior in denfense mode, and play this card facedown and end my turn." Joey said.**

**Seto drew from his deck.**

**"I play Lord Of D. And play 2 Flute Of Summoning Dragon, and I summon my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Hyozanryu in denfense mode and I play Polymerization to fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes to form my Blue-Eye Ultimate Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" Seto exclaimed.**

**Atemi smirked evilly and drew from his deck.**

**"First I play de-fusion, now I play The Seal Of Oricouis." Atemi said coldly.**

**"And because of The Seal Of Oricouis Obelisk The Tormentor gains 500 attack and denfense points, so now it is up to 4,500 attack and defense points, and my Kuribos also gain 500 attack and defense points, so they are up to 700 defense points. I sacrifice 2 of my Kuribos to summon Mahali the Dark Magician in attack mode and play the Book Of Secret Arts and end my turn." Atemi said.**

**Atemu drew from his deck.**

**"I summon Maga the Magna Warrior. Now I play The Seal Of Oricouis and because of The Seal Of Oricouis Slither The Sky Dragon and Maga both gain an additional 500 attack points and now Slither The Sky Dragon is up to 6,500 attack and defense points. And Maga is up to 2,400 attack points. Slither The Sky Dragon destroy Rocket Warrior." Atemu ordered.**

**"Not so fast I activate Skull Dice." Joey said.**

**'We were right.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Yeah.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**"I activate one of my new trap cards The Mirror Of Magic!" Atemi exclaimed.**

**"What does dat do?" Joey asked.**

**"It redirects the effect of your magic card to your monster." Atemi explained.**

**The dice rolled and landed on 2.**

**"Rocket Warrior's attack and denfense points are divided by 2. And your monster is destroyed." Atemi said.**

**"Thank you, Atemi." Atemu said.**

**Atemi nodded.**

**"You are welcome, Atemu." Atemi said.**

**"Maga attack his lifepoints directly. Now your lifepoints are down to 2,500." Atemu said coldly.**

**"I know what you're planning, Wheeler. Go ahead, I'll cover you." Seto said.**

**Joey drew from his deck.**

**"OK. I summon dis monster and play dis card both facedown and end my turn." Joey said.**

**Seto drew from his deck.**

**"I play this card facedown and end my turn." Seto said.**

**"I sacrifice another of my Kuribos and one card from my hand. To activate, Obelisk The Tormentor's special ability. Obelisk destroy all of Seto's monsters!" Atemi exclaimed.**

**Then Obelisk attacked and destroyed all of Seto's monsters.**

**"Mahali attack Seto's lifepoints directly!" Atemi exclaimed.**

**Seto was hit by a Dark Magic attack, and his lifepoints dropped down to 1,300.**

**"Wheeler, promise me something." Seto said.**

**"What is it, Kaiba?" Joey asked.**

**"If you make it out of here and I don't promise me that you'll take care of Mokuba for me." Seto said.**

**"I promise. But, promise me somethin' too." Joey said.**

**"What?" Seto asked.**

**"If ya make it outta 'ere and I don't promise you'll take care of Serenity for me." Joey said.**

**"I promise." Seto said.**

**"I play this card facedown and end my turn." Atemi said.**

**'What are you planning?' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'I placed Monster Reborn on the field and I have The Winged Dragon Of Ra in my graveyard, I am going to reborn it in invincible Phoenix mode.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Good plan.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'I am glad you approve.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**"I summon Beta The Magna Warrior. Maga attack his face down monster!" Atemu exclaimed.**

**'Careful Seto's facedown card could be a trap card and he could activate it.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'I doubt he'll do that on this attack. But, I will.'**

**'Good.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**"I activate Magic Cylinders!" Seto exclaimed.**

**The trap caused Atemu's lifepoints to drop down to 1,600.**

**'Atemu!' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'I am fine.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Thank Ra.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**Soon the double duel ended in a drawl. Then the shadow realm disappeared and Tamer unfroze and rushed over to Atemi and Atemu.**

**"Pharaohs, are you both alright?" Tamer asked with concern.**

**"Yes, Tamer." Atemu said.**

**Atemi nodded.**

**"HEY, LET 'IM GO!" Joey shouted in anger.**

**Atemi and Atemu chuckled evilly.**

**"Not without a trade." Atemi said coldly.**

**"What do ya want!" Joey demanded.**

**"They want me, Wheeler." Seto said.**

**"That is right." Atemu said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Atemu returned to it.**

**'What do you think he will say, Atemi?' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'He will agree.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Good.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**Seto sighed.**

**"OK, I'll go with you." Seto said.**

**"I need this." Atemi said.**

**Then Atemi grabbed the Millennium Rod from Seto. Then Atemi turned to face Tamer. Then Atemi pointed the Millennium Rod at Tamer. Then the Millennium Rod flashed and Mokuba's eyes turned back to their normal color.**

**"Seto, where are we?" Mokuba asked in confusion.**

**"I'm sorry, Mokuba." Seto said sadly.**

**"Seto?" Mokuba asked in confusion.**

**"It is time to go." Atemi said coldly.**

**'Allow him to say good-bye, he may never see his brother again.' Atemu thought to **

**Atemi.**

**'Fine.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**"What's going on, Seto?" Mokuba asked with concern.**

**"I have to go. Wheeler will explain." Seto said.**

**Then Seto turned to face Atemi.**

**"I'm ready to go, cousin." Seto said.**

**"Good." Atemi said.**

**Then Atemi and Seto disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**"What happened? Where'd Seto go?" Mokuba asked in confusion.**

**"Yug, doesn't have his soul and he's turned evil cause of dat and kidnapped ya and your brother went wit 'im ta save ya." Joey said.**

**'It worked.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Yes, it did. Did you ever have any doubts?' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'No, I did not.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Good.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'Imagine how powerful we will be now.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'I know.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'We will be unstoppable.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Yes, I know.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**'It is a good thing.' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**Then Atemi and Seto appeared in a puff of smoke behind Dartz.**

**"Boss?" Atemi asked.**

**Dartz turned to face Atemi.**

**"I see you've got Seto Kaiba." Dartz said.**

**"How did you get him to join us?" Alaster asked walking in.**

**"I blackmailed him. I kidnapped Mokuba, and he had to join us or Mokuba would have been punished." Atemi said.**

**"Good." Alaster said.**

**'Watching people squire is so much fun. Do you not agree?' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**'Yes, I do.' Atemi thought to Atemu.**

**Seto glared at Dartz.**

**"What's the matter, Kaiba?" Alaster asked coldly.**

**"YOU DO REALIZE THAT IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE MY COUSINS, YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD THE POWER TO FORCE ME TO JOIN YOU!" Seto shouted in anger.**

**Then the Millennium Rod flew out of Atemi's hand and back over to Seto. Then Seto pointed it at Atemi as a Sennen Eye appeared on Seto's forehead.**

**"I'm sorry, cousin." Seto said.**

**Then the Millennium Rod flashed and Atemi was blasted into a wall and knocked out, and the shadow magic Seto used made it so until he made them give Atemi back his soul, Atemu couldn't take over.**

**'ATEMI!' Atemu thought to Atemi.**

**Alaster started to attack Seto. But, he was blasted into a wall. Seto pointed the **

**Millennium Rod at Dartz, and gave him a scare anyone half to death, death glare.**

**"Release Yugi's soul now!" Seto demanded in anger.**

**"Or what?" Dartz asked coldly.**

**"Or I'll you to the shadow realm." Seto said.**

**"Fine." Dartz said.**

**Then a green beam shot out of the porthole to the inner caverns of Dartz's lair. And hit Atemi, he gasped in shock. Atemu appeared in spirit form and shook his head and the deep crimson left his eyes.**

**'Yugi!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Atemi shook his head and the deep crimson left his eyes. Yugi stood up. **

**"Kaiba?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Call me Seto, Yugi." Seto said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Then Yami and Seto disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the throne room of the Garden Palace in another puff of smoke. Mokuba saw his brother and ran over and hugged Seto. Then Mokuba backed away when he saw what he thought was Atemi. Seto looked at Yami.**

**"Mokuba, it's OK. Yugi has his soul back." Seto said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami **

**appeared in spirit form.**

**"Yug's really back?" Joey asked.**

**"Yeah. Even through I don't know where I went." Yugi said.**

**'Yugi, Dartz took your soul again. Seto made them give it back. But, you've been gone for 5 months.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I have?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yami looked down at the ground sadly.**

**'Yeah, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi looked very concerned.**

**'Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'If I had woke up sooner I could've protected you.' Yami thought to Yugi guiltly.**

**'Yami, don't blame yourself please.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I'll try not too.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I'm glad you're back.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I know, I am too.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I'm just very confused.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'You'll be fine.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Yeah.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Trust me, Yugi, everything will work out.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'What is it, Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yami smiled at Yugi and Yugi smiled back at Yami.**

**'I'm just glad you're back.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Where are we?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'The Garden Palace, in Egypt.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Really?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yes.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Wow.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yeah.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Why are Joey and Mokuba here?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'You kidnapped Mokuba, as for Joey I'm not sure.'**

**"Uhh, guys?" Yugi asked.**

**"What is it, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"How did..."**

**"I get here?" Joey asked cutting off Yugi.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"You brought him here for a double duel. Yami wanted in on the dueling action." Seto explained.**

**"Oh. Joey, I'm sorry." Yugi said.**

**"It's OK, Yug." Joey said.**

**'Neither of us were ourselves at the time.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I see.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'But, we are now.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Yugi asked.**

**"Well, you cast a shadow spell on Mokuba causing Mokuba's mind to revert to his Egyptian pastlife. But, no you didn't hurt anyone in a permeate way." Seto said.**

**"I am so sorry, Seto." Yugi said.**

**"It's OK." Seto said.**

**Yugi stepped back looking very confused.**

**"Why are you being so understanding, and why did you tell me to call you Seto?" Yugi **

**asked in confusion.**

**"We're cousins, Yugi. Well, we were." Seto said.**

**"What are you talking about!" Yugi demanded.**

**"Ya and Yami were twin brother back in Egypt and High Priest Seto was your cousin." Joey said.**

**'Is that true?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I don't know wither we were brother. But, I do know for sure that High Priest Seto was my cousin.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'If Kaiba and Joey say we were brothers we were.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I agree.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi gasped. Yugi suddenly clutched his head. Yugi closed his eyes and fell to his knees.**

**"YUGI!" Seto shouted with deep concern.**

**Yugi eyes open and he stood up. Unnoticed by anyone yet, his eyes had turned a golden color.**

**"Yug, you alright?" Joey asked with deep concern.**

** That traitorous brother of mine is at it again. 'Yugi' said angrily.**

** Who are you? Seto asked having been the first to notice 'Yugi's' eyes.**

** I expect more respect from a High Priest from one of my son's temples. I am the supreme Egyptian God of death. 'Yugi' said.**

**Seto gasped and bowed.**

** My apologizes, Oiris. I did not recognize you. Seto said.**

** It is alright. Oiris said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"What's going on, Seto?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Yugi is apparently the reincarnation of Oiris." Seto said.**

**"What?" Yami asked.**

** I must stop my brother, now. Before he once again succeeds in reawaken the great Lafithin. Oiris said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then a pillar of fog appeared around Oiris then two balls of white light swirled in the fog, then the fog disappeared along with Oiris, then the pillar of fog reappeared in Dartz's lair and balls of white light swirled in it and Oiris reappeared in Dartz lair behind Dartz.**

** Face me, now Seth. Oiris commanded.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**'Oiris, be careful.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I will do not worry.' Oiris thought to Yami.**

**'Good.' Yami thought to Oiris.**

**"DARTZ, FACE ME NOW!" Oiris shouted in anger.**

**Dartz stood up and turned to face what he thought was Yugi.**

**"What do you want now, little Yugi?" Dartz asked coldly.**

**"WATCH YOU TOUGE TRAITOR!" Oiris shouted in anger.**

**"Traitor, what the hell are you talking about!" Dartz demanded.**

**"I am talking about how you betrayed me and all the other gods of Egypt and murdered me in cold blood, thanks to a hinds blood dagger!" Oiris shouted in anger.**

**"Wait a minute you're not little Yugi!" Dartz exclaimed.**

**"No, my name is Oiris and I will not allow you to succeed in reawakening the great lifthin." Oiris said in anger.**

**"Oiris, huh?" Dartz asked.**

**"That is right." Oiris said.**

**'Be careful, he's tricky.' Yami thought to Oiris.**

**'I will be.' Oiris thought to Yami.**

**Oiris created a fireball and tossed it up and down.**

**"Even if it means killing you, and since you've been reborn as a mortal, I can." Oiris said coldly.**

**Dartz's eyes widen with fear.**

**"Good-bye, brother." Oiris said firing the fireball at Dartz.**

**Dartz screamed in pain and died. Oiris closed his eyes, then when they opened again they weren't golden they were amethyst, because now Yugi was back.**

**"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion and looked at Yami.**

**'Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yes, Yugi. Let me take over.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'OK.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared and reappeared in the Garden Palace.**

**"Is Yug, back?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Yes, Joey." Yami said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.**

**"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.**

**"Hey, Yug." Joey said.**

**"I just wish I knew what was going on." Yugi mumbled.**

**"I know, dat Yug." Joey said.**

**Yugi smiled.**

**"Good." Yugi said.**

**Yugi yawned.**

**"Maybe we should get back to Domino." Seto said.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Rod flashed and the four were transported back to Domino. Yugi used the Millennium Puzzle to transport to the Kame Game Shop. Then Yugi layed down and fell asleep. Yami appeared in spirit form smiling at Yugi's sleeping form on the bed.**

**'Sleep well, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form, then he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.**

**"Yugi?" Gramps asked standing up, and stepping away from Yami.**

**"Whoa, it's ok. First off I'm not Yugi I'm Yami. Second off Kaiba forced Dartz to return Yugi soul so he's back to normal. But, with no memory of what happened when Dartz had his soul." Yami explained.**

**Gramps sighed in relieve.**

**"Thank goodness." Gramps said.**

**Yami nodded.**

**"Yes, I know." Yami said.**

**"How is he?" Gramps asked with worry in his voice.**

**"He's fine. But, he is a little tired." Yami said.**

**"Good, I guess." Gramps said.**

**"Yeah." Yami said.**

**"I'm glad he's back to normal." Gramps said.**

**"I know that." Yami said.**

**Yugi woke up and stood up. Then Yugi walked downstairs into the kitchen.**

**"Yami?" Yugi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.**

**Gramps and Yami looked at Yugi.**

**"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"I had a weird dream." Yugi said.**

**"About what?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**'Egypt.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I see.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Yami, what's going on?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I'm not sure.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I wish I knew.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I know.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi looked like he was about to pass out.**

**'Yugi, are you alright?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yami rushed towards Yugi. Yugi started to collasp to the ground. But, Yami caught him before he landed. Yami kneeled down holding on to Yugi. Gramps rushed forward and ran to Yugi. Yami shook Yugi with fear writen all over his face.**

**"YUGI!" Yami shouted worriedly.**

**Yugi slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Yami?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**"What's going on! What's wrong with Yugi!" Gramps demanded with deep concern.**

**"I don't know." Yami said sadly.**

**"Come on, Yugi." Yami said.**

**Then Yami picked up Yugi and carried him back to his room and layed him down on the bed and covering him up.**

**"Do you think he'll be alright?" Gramps asked with deep concern.**

**"I'll make sure of it." Yami said.**

**"Good." Gramps said.**

**"Call Joey." Yami said.**

**"Right." Gramps said and went downstairs and dialed Joey's number.**

**'Yami...'**

**"Save your strength, Yugi." Yami said cutting him off mid thought.**

**'So tired...' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'YUGI, COME ON STAY AWAKE!' Yami thought to Yugi in a panic.**

**'Trying...so hard...' Yugi thought to Yami.**

28


End file.
